Sólo en tus recuerdos
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Ruby y Sapphire son dos estudiantes de jardín de niños que son separados debido de un terrible incidente luego de haberse prometido amor eterno. One-shot basado en el fic "Esperándote".


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Bueno, este... Sé que tengo que actualizar mis fics, pero igual debo de cumplir con algunos compromisos, más que nada regalos de cumpleaños, jeje, así que de mientras espero que no se me pongan exigente. Y bueno, como mencione antes, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para una buena amiga aquí la conocerán tal vez como HikariHoshinoAsakura, aunque yo le digo Kari, espero que te agrade este regalo y que lo disfrutes.

**Advertencia:** Esto es basado con mi otro fic "Esperándote".

* * *

**Solo en tus recuerdos.**

Era el inicio de la primavera en Goldenrod City y las clases en el kinder de aquella ciudad. Fuera de las instalaciones los niños pequeños y jóvenes promesas para convertirse en grandes entrenadores, coordinadores, investigadores, criadores o cualquier otro sueño que tengan en mente, jugaban en el pasto del jardín de niños. Muchos de ellos iban a los juegos instalados ahí o se iban a la caja de arena, pero solo dos pequeños niños estaban separados de sus demás compañeros, ambos pequeños se encontraban jugando debajo de un árbol muy entretenidos. Uno de ellos era un jovencito de cabellos oscuros y de ojos rojos tenía sus ropas sucias y con algunos cuantos raspones, inclusive tenía una bendita en su nariz por tantos golpes que se había hecho, y junto a él estaba una chica que tenía sus ropas mucho más limpias a comparación de las de él, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta sus hombros, aparte de que ella llevaba un pequeño listón azul oscuro y amarrado a este con un pequeño moño en el centro. Ambos niños estaban muy alegres corriendo y jugando bajo el árbol disfrutando del recreo que tenían, aunque siempre bien vigilados por la profesora del jardín de niños en turno, la profesora Kari. Ella se encontraba viéndolos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a unos cuantos metros donde ellos jugaban, mientras cepillaba el pelaje de uno de sus pokémon, una pequeña Eevee quien bautizó con el nombre de Mei, ella había recién nacido del huevo que se le fue entregado en la guardería pokémon a las afueras de Goldenrod City, y era tratado por muchos de los pequeños del lugar como la mascota de la clase. Pero mientras Kari le daba mimos a su bebe, le agradaba ver a esos dos jóvenes jugar tan agradablemente en ese lugar que luego se animaba también a jugar con ambos niños, puesto que una amistad tan cercana entre los niños del lugar era algo tan inusual de ver en aquel pequeño jardín de niños y aparte sentía que una relación podría llevarse con rapidez entre esos dos, aunque claro está que ellos aún eran demasiado pequeños como para entender ese tipo de sensaciones, pero a ella le encantaba emparejar a los jóvenes cuando aún están indecisos por los sentimientos que empiezan a experimentar. Aunque por ahora solo se podía centrar en darle cariños a su pequeña Eevee y eso era lo que igual disfrutaba del día.

Por el lado de ambos niños, su diversión constaba en hacer pasteles de lodo y jugar con los pequeños Sentret que bajaban de los árboles para jugar con ellos. Parecía ser un día radiante para los niños en el jardín de niños, pero no todo parecía que pudiera ser tan perfecto, puesto que en el otro lado de las rejas de aquel lugar un pokémon oscuro veía a esos niños como una presa para su entretenimiento, no para comerles o hacerles daño, sino que quería causarles miedo y no había nada mejor que varios niños de jardín de niños para darle esa satisfacción, su único problema era el enrejado que lo separaba de todos esos niños. Su plan parecía venirse abajo solo por aquel enrejado, pero igual eso no lo iba a detener. Buscó por otros lados alguna entrada para poder llegar hasta los niños y poder hacer de sus travesuras con ellos.

* * *

Volviendo de vuelta en el jardín de niños con aquellos jóvenes que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, los dos se encontraban viéndose fijamente con una gran sonrisa mientras perseguían animadamente a los Sentret bebes que correteaban de un lado a otro, siempre bajo el árbol sin subirse en él para que así todos pudieran seguir jugando, hasta que de tanto correr y jugar con ellos se cansaron al mismo tiempo derrumbándose bajo la sombra de este, siendo vistos por los pequeñines que perseguían desde arriba de la rama del árbol con una gran sonrisa esperando ansiosamente para que volvieran a seguir con su juego. Ambos niños solo respiraban agitadamente por aquel esfuerzo que hicieron con esos pequeñines, sus cabezas chocaban una contra la otra mientras estaban aún en el suelo, quedando muy juntos uno del otro. El chico quien estaba aún esperanzado de seguir disfrutando de la hora de descanso con su amiga que tenía arriba de él solo hacía que sintiera pequeños hormigueos en su cuerpo, especialmente en su estómago, pero no sabía muy bien por qué motivos, lo único que sabía era que le agradaban y que quería estar así un rato más con ella. Por el lado de la pequeña de cabellos castaños, ella sentía lo mismo que su amigo, pero aún no sabía bien como aceptar aquellas nuevas sensaciones a pesar de ser muy pequeña. Sabía por parte de su familia cuando pedía que le leyera su padre alguna historia para dormir que ese tipo de sensaciones eran porque alguien se encontraba enamorado, aunque no sabía bien como expresar ella ese tipo de sentimientos, presentía que las historias de cuentos de hada con las que se educó antes de irse a dormir era la realidad y que los finales felices realmente existían, a lo que mientras ellos disfrutaban de la vista que tenían sobre ellos, Sapphire fue la primera en entablar un tema de conversación.

- Oye Ruby... - murmuró la castaña mientras jugaba tímidamente con las puntas de sus dedos índices - ¿Te puedo pedir algo?...

- Claro Sapphire, puedes pedirme lo que sea - respondió el moreno mientras se giraba para verle a la cara con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuando seamos grandes... Te... ¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó ella de inmediato intentando darle poca importancia a esa pregunta.

- ¿Cómo una promesa? - indagó él algo confuso por tan repentina pregunta, pero sin demostrar alteración debido a la inocencia que tenía.

- S-Si, si. Como una promesa - respondió ella tímidamente mientras miraba al suelo.

- Bueno, yo creo que sí. Somos amigos y a mi me caes bien - le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras levantaba el meñique hacia el rostro de Sapphire -. Así que es una promesa.

- ¿E-En serio? - volvió a preguntar ella con el rostro sonrojado por la respuesta que le dio Ruby.

- Por supuesto. Yo no soy de los que retroceden a una promesa - le dijo él con un tono más serio por imaginar que le decía ella que era un cobarde.

- B-Bueno, entonces es una promesa. Pero más te vale que no le hagas esta promesa a otra persona - le amenazó Sapphire mientras sonreía abiertamente porque Ruby hiciera eso.

- Claro que no, si ya te lo prometí primero, no estaré haciendo lo mismo con alguien más - le respondió sonriente mientras tomaba el meñique de Sapphire y lo prometía.

- Bien, porque si me engañas con alguien más yo... - Sapphire paro de hablar de inmediato pues un gruñido llamó su atención.

El Houndour que estaba afuera de la rendija que le separaba del bosque al patio de juegos ya la había traspasado saltando de un árbol y cayendo frente a ambos niños. Los cuales se veían petrificados al ver los colmillos de ese pokémon.

Kari, la profesora de ese jardín de niños veía todo con atención y sabía que tenía que ir a protegerlos a como de lugar, pero no podía ir por ellos ahora, su principal preocupación en ese instante eran los demás niños. Tenía que llevarlos dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela para mantenerlos a salvo mientras que hacía que Eevee les diera indicaciones de seguirle, ella se iba corriendo a proteger a los dos niños que se habían separado del grupo y trataban de defenderse de aquel pokémon salvaje. Tenía que actuar rápido, por lo que buscó en sus bolsillos una pokeball con algún pokémon que le pudiera ayudar en aquella situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Mientras tanto eso ocurría, Ruby y Sapphire corrían alrededor de aquel árbol para evitar ser mordidos mientras que los Sentrets que estaban jugando con ellos habían escapado ya de sus fauces y habían escalado sobre él árbol, viéndoles desde una rama como huían de aquel temible Houndour, querían ayudarles a ese par de niños, pero aún eran muy pequeños y no sabían muchos ataques. Ruby quería hacer lo mismo, tenía las intensiones de proteger a Sapphire de aquel siniestro pokémon de fuego, pero no veía salida. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue sacrificarse para que ella pudiera huir. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sapphire había tropezado con una de las ramas que estaban en la base del árbol. El pokémon parecía estar contento con verla ahí en el suelo que estaba a punto de atacarle, no sin antes saborearse con su lengua todo su hocico.

- Sapphire. Toma mi mano - pidió Ruby deteniéndose de golpe y corriendo en dirección donde estaba Sapphire.

Ella tomó su mano como él le había pedido y con un ágil y fuerte movimiento, lanzó a Sapphire por sobre si mismo, logrando acertar a la rama en donde los pequeños Sentret se encontraban, atrapándola en el proceso con sus pequeñas patitas y viendo así todos como Ruby se enfrentaba a aquel pokémon perro que solo le daba cabezazos al pequeño de Ruby, quien los esquivaba con una amplia agilidad, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir su último ataque, estampándose contra él árbol y abriéndose una grave herida sobre su frente, una herida que dejo a Sapphire en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que sus pequeños e inocentes ojos veían. Su _"prometido"_ había sido gravemente lastimado e inconsciente. Ella ahogó un llanto al ver a Ruby ahí tirado en el piso abajo de ella. Aquel Houndour se acercaba lentamente hacía Ruby con una amplía sonrisa en su hocico, estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia al pequeño niño de jarín de niños que estaba frente a él, pero fue detenido por un potente ataque de tipo de agua.

- Alejate de esos niños - le advirtió la profesora del instituto mientras su pokémon Gyarados le veía de forma intimidarte a aquel pokémon quien salio huyendo de escena -. Y más te vale no vuelvas - le gritó la profesora mientras veía que se alejaba de su vista hasta que recordó lo que había pasado antes -. Oh no, Ruby, Sapphire.

La profesora Kari salio en busca de los mencionados, encontrando a Sapphire sana y salva, pero aún con aquel estado de shock y al borde del llanto. Ruby se le veía grave, su frente dejaba escurrir mucha sangre desde su herida. Kari lo tomó entre sus brazos y le pidió a su Gyarados a bajar a Sapphire de el árbol, siendo él una resbaladilla para la pequeña y tomándola de la mano para llevarla a su salón de clases mientras que se dirigía con Ruby a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas de inmediato.

Las clases se habían terminado y Sapphire solo quedó dolida esperando a que Ruby saliera de la enfermería y regresar juntos a la casa acompañados de sus padres como de costumbre pero Ruby nunca salio. Él ya había sido sacado de la escuela momentos antes de que las clases terminaran. Habían enviado una llamada a sus padres para explicar lo que había ocurrido y Norman decidió sacarlo de ese jardín de niños para llevarlo consigo en Hoenn, donde ya tenía su puesto como líder de gimnasio, alejándola de Sapphire sin darle tiempo de despedirse o decirle en donde se encontraba.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel acontecimiento. Sapphire se había vuelto una chica solitaria y sin ánimos de la vida. Dentro de sus primeros días de primaría, se había esforzado por ser una persona más segura de si misma y más fuerte, había entrado a cuanta competencia de atletismo se encontrara. Ya no quería ser una chica temerosa y delicada que dependía de los demás. Eso lo quería dejar atrás, pues aún a aquella corta edad se culpaba de lo que le había pasado a Ruby y que por eso mismo la habían apartado muy lejos de ella. Quería volver a encontrarlo, verlo nuevamente, pero para ello tendría que esforzarse más para ir a la misma escuela en la que él se encontraba ahora. Y era apoyada todo el tiempo por su antigua profesora de Jardín de niños para que pudiera alcanzar esa meta, pero también, Kari le ayudaba a Sapphire a dejar de ser una chica solitaria, sabía que iba a lograr encontrarse con Ruby algún día, pero no por eso tenía que ser alguien tan agresiva con los demás. Si bien Sapphire solo le dedicaba su corazón a la única persona con quien hizo un contrato verbal de matrimonio, ella jamás lo rompería porque para ella, sus verdaderos eran sinceros y se fortalecían día a día hasta encontrarse con él para nunca más volver a separarse.

* * *

**Red20: **Bueno, creo que la historia quedó algo triste, pero al menos da inspiración o eso espero. De todas formas, espero les haya gustado y más a ti Kari que es tu regalo de cumpleaños, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupado. En fin, espero te haya gustado. Ahora me encargo con más proyectos que debo, nos vemos.


End file.
